Nate Williams
'Nate Williams '''is a character in ''Jurassic Shark ''and its sequel, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He is poratrayed by Nick S. Jurassic Shark Nate makes his debut in the Jurassic Shark film, briefly appearing at a meeting shortly before the hunt began. Once it did begin, Nate headed off hunting alone, but apparently found Dan heading for the cul-de-sac, who was claiming that he had seen the shark heading there. He found Chase and Drake and told them that the shark was heading there. However, once they arrived, they didn't find it. Nate is absent throughout the rest of the movie, although he is mentioned shortly before Billy's injury, with Chase stating that he hadn't seen him recently. After the death of the shark, Chase returned to the cul-de-sac and was greeted by Drake. Drake told Chase that Billy was at the hospital, Alexa was at home and Nate had still not been seen by anyone, leaving his survival in the film unclear. Jurassic Shark II Nate returns for the film's sequel, having survived the hunt in the first film after his survival was unclear. It is said that for the past two years, he has allied with Chase, Billy, and newcomer Eddie Jackson to hunt down the sharks that the InGen employees create. Nate is first seen at Chase Landon's patio, having a conversation with him, Billy and Eddie about why the sharks are returning. After Billy believes that they want revenge, Nate and Eddie leave the scene. Nate also appears when Chase and Eddie are looking at the paper that says Billy Trenton went missing, having been killed by an InGen employee. Chase believes he's dead, but Eddie thinks that he's simply missing. However, Nate says that Chase is right, and the three walk off. After Chase creates the Shark Hunters, Nate still helped him with fighting the sharks. Him, Chase and Eddie hunted down the Crocodile Shark in the woods and fought it, although Nate was hit in the head by the shark and forced out of the hunt. He later appears to tell Chase and Eddie that he saw the Crocodile Shark at the woods. When Chase and Eddie go to find it, Nate asks if they need his help, and Chase tells him to stay at his house. His partnership with the Shark Hunters after this is unseen. Nate does not assist the Shark Hunters during the "Retribution Incident." However, it is confirmed that he is alive. Jurassic Shark III While he survived the "Retribution Incident," Nate's involvement with Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is currently unknown. As of now, Nick has not shown interest in returning in the role. Trivia *Nate Williams is the last surviving member of The Random Team, with Cooper Culman and Jeff Stanton having been killed in the first film and "honorary" member Max Anderson having been killed in the second. Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Starscream7 Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:2011 SS7 Storyline Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Living Characters Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters